


i crave your atmosphere and burn upon entry

by rhydianblank



Series: of phone calls and breakfast [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Height Differences, M/M, Slight making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhydianblank/pseuds/rhydianblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid forgets that Connor can skate him into the boards and Sid will only just reach Connors jaw; until Connor is in front of him, skating forward and stealing the puck with a tongue poking out and his shoulders spreading his name like a brand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i crave your atmosphere and burn upon entry

Sid sometimes forgets that Connor is taller than he is. The 4 inch difference doesn't seem like much when they're playing hockey on opposite sides of a continent. It doesn't seem like a lot when there's miles between them; but as those miles become feet away from each other on the ice, than inches away when they're standing in Sids kitchen with Connors hands clutching Sids sweater, they seem like a lot.

Sid will see Connor in public and Connor will stand with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders hunched and Sid remembers how young Connor is. He'll look at Connor across the ice and watch as Connor will duck down to talk to various members of his team and it makes Sid think Connor is shorter than he really is.

Sid is used to looking up at people. He doesn't usually like it but when it's Connor; with his soft hands, pink blush and awkward smile, Sid loves the height difference. Sid likes being able to sit on his counters with Connor between his legs; smiling about something Dylan Strome did or kissing Sid; with Sids hands spread across Connors back and Connors hands hovering above Sids thighs until Sid bites into Connors mouth and it suddenly becomes too much and not enough all at once.

Sid doesn't think about the difference as he's watching Connor skate down the Dallas ice and Jamie Benn comes into view in front of Connor. Sid will forget that Connors only an inch shorter than the other captain. Sid remembers that Connor isn't the only player in the league who seems smaller because they're awkward as Jamie Benn's fist flies into the face of an Edmonton defenseman and Connor watches from the bench, wincing.

Connor will hold Sid steady on Sids counters and Sid will remember that this is the future of hockey who's back he's griping and pulling in further. The future of the league making soft noises in the back of his throat that make Sid want to pull harder. Sid will pull away and smile and Connors blush will spread. Connor will blush all the way down his chest and Sid will kiss his way down Connors neck pulling the hem of Connors shirt out of his jeans and then over his head.

Sid sometimes forgets how tall Connor McDavid is but then Sid and his Penguins are on the ice and Connors across from him at the face off and the planes of Connors shoulders seem to go on forever as they lean over the puck.

Sid loses himself in the way Connors hair still sticks out, and the flush on Connors face but Sid still wins the face off. Sid will shoot the puck to Geno and Connor is there to steal the puck from Genos stick.

Connor will pull Sid closer, off the counter entirely until Connors hands are digging into the meat of Sids thighs and Sid will bite at Connors neck until Connor will pull away and kiss at Sid again. More tongue, no finesse like Sid is expecting. He'll tug at Connors short brown strands and Connor will moan something deep and throaty that makes Sids hands shake in there exploration of all things Connor McDavid.

Sid forgets how tall Connor is until he stands in front of Sid, smirking during warm-ups; not fully confident in the NHL but confident in his relationship with Sidney enough to feel smug when his skates help him tower over Sids bulky frame.

Sid forgets that Connor can skate him into the boards and Sid will only just reach Connors jaw; until Connor is in front of him, skating forward and stealing the puck with a tongue poking out and his shoulders spreading his name like a brand.

Sid will watch, not in awe but in pride as Connor streaks down the ice, a line of orange and blue and white and ice coming up that fly's down the ice. He will shout in joy as Connor scores his first hat trick, not against the Pens, but against the Hawks. He will smile his way through their phone calls and Connor sounding small on the phone, blushing because of Sidney's praise.

He will smile his way through Connor walking into his home with his tall personage and taking up the space that seems too far away to reach most days until it's gasping under Sids fingertips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Title from untiled #80 by j.e heskett. First fic I've ever written without dialogue


End file.
